tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Three Railway Engines
The Three Railway Engines is the first book of the Railway Series. Stories Edward's Day Out The big engines are teasing Edward that he will not be allowed out because he is too weak, but when the driver sees him upset he offers to take him out. Edward goes to get some coaches, and, after a few moments of panic waiting for the guard, they start off and Edward has an enjoyable day. Edward and Gordon Gordon is bragging about pulling the express, but when Edward is shunting Gordon comes past with a long train of coal trucks. Gordon deliberately stalls at a hill and Edward comes as a "banker". At the top of the hill, Gordon races ahead and Edward gets puffed out, but is pleased at the prospect of a new coat of paint. The Sad Story of Henry One rainy day, Henry stops in a tunnel and refuses to move. His crew, the passengers, another engine and even the Fat Director try to get him to move, but to no avail. Eventually, they have him bricked up, and they bore a new tunnel. Edward, Gordon and Henry Gordon is pulling the Express when he bursts his safety valve outside Henry's tunnel. Edward tries to pull the train, but can't. The Fat Director lets Henry out of the tunnel so that he and Edward can pull the train. They later help Gordon home, and Henry is rewarded with a new blue coat. Characters * Edward * Henry * Gordon * The Fat Director * The Red Engines (do not speak; not named) * 98462 and 87546 (do not speak; not named) Trivia * The first three stories were first told in 1943, but, due to the world war happening, they were not published until 1945. * The Reverend W. Awdry did not intend for the first three stories to be based on the same railway, but his publishers pressured him to bring Edward, Gordon and Henry together for a happy ending. * In the Middleton illustration, the Red Engine is in-between Gordon and 98462. In the Dalby illustration, the Red Engine switched positions with 98462. * This book was first illustrated by William Middleton, but was later re-illustrated by C. Reginald Dalby. * In the Japanese version of this book, Edward's Day Out is known as "Fun Day" and The Sad Story of Henry is known as "Sickly Henry". * The 1998 Egmont edition included a foreword message by Christopher Awdry. * An Illustration from The Sad Story of Henry was released as a Royal Mail stamp in 2011 to mark the Reverend Awdry's Centenary. * The book was released digitally for Apple products on May 11th, 2012. * The fourth illustration of Edward's Day Out features a coach without a front coupling. Awdry explained that one of the big engines was pulling the coaches so roughly that the coupling fell off. When Edward arrive to collect the coaches, they had not fitted a new coupling and hook. This took some time, so the guard went off home to his "elevenses". This also explains as to why Edward was waiting for his guard. Goofs * In the first illustration of "Edward's Day Out", Gordon, 98462 and 87546 have yellow stripes instead of red ones. * In the second and third illustrations of "Edward's Day Out" a post appears between 98462 and Gordon. * In the third illustration of "Edward's Day Out" Gordon is missing his tender. * In the fourth illustration of "Edward's Day Out" Edward collects three coaches, but in the next illustration, he has five coaches with him. * In the first and second illustrations "The Sad Story of Henry" Henry is a 4-6-2. * As Henry runs into the tunnel Edward puffs through the other bore. However, when the passengers attempt to pull Henry out Edward is still puffing along in the direction he first came. * In the third illustration of "The Sad Story of Henry" it's not raining on the left side of the illustration. * It is stated that a second bore was dug after Henry was shut up, but in all the illustrations prior there were two bores shown. * In the final illustration a man paints the top of Henry's tender, from ground level. Others are painting his boiler, but they are standing on his valence; for some reason, they're painting around his red stripes instead of simply painting over them. * In the final illustration Gordon has circular buffers. * Gordon's steampipes continuously disappear and re-appear. * Gordon is portrayed as already having LMS running gear, square buffers and a six-wheel Fowler tender. Gallery File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesfirstedition.jpg|First edition File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesdustcoverWilliamMiddleton.jpg|Dust jacket cover by William Middleton (Thanks to ReproJackets for sharing this with us) File:TheThreeRailwayEngines1954edition.jpg|1954 edition File:TheThreeRailwayEngine1998edition.png|1998 edition File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesJapanesecover.jpg|Japanese edition File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesJapanesecover2.jpg File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesAwdry'soriginalsketch.jpg|Awdry's original layout and sketch File:EdwardsDayOutillustration2WilliamMiddleton.jpg File:EdwardsDayOutillustration6WilliamMiddleton.jpg File:EdwardandGordonillustration4WilliamMiddleton.jpg File:EdwardandGordonillustration6WilliamMiddleton.jpg File:EdwardandGordonillustration7WilliamMiddleton.jpg File:EdwardGordonandHenryillustration6WilliamMiddleton.jpg File:EdwardsDayOutRS1.PNG File:EdwardsDayOutRS2.PNG|87546, Gordon, and Edward File:EdwardsDayOutRS3.PNG File:EdwardsDayOutRS4.PNG File:EdwardsDayOutRS5.PNG File:EdwardsDayOutRS6.PNG File:EdwardsDayOutRS7.PNG File:EdwardandGordonRS1.PNG File:EdwardandGordonRS2.PNG File:EdwardandGordonRS3.PNG File:EdwardandGordonRS4.PNG File:EdwardandGordonRS5.PNG File:EdwardandGordonRS6.PNG File:EdwardandGordonRS7.PNG File:EdwardandGordonRS8.PNG File:TheSadStoryOfHenryRS1.PNG File:TheSadStoryOfHenryRS2.PNG File:TheSadStoryOfHenryRS3.PNG File:TheSadStoryOfHenryRS4.PNG File:TheSadStoryOfHenryRS5.PNG File:TheSadStoryOfHenryRS6.PNG File:TheSadStoryOfHenryRS7.PNG File:Edward,Gordon&HenryRS1.PNG File:Edward,Gordon&HenryRS2.PNG File:Edward,Gordon&HenryRS3.PNG File:Edward,Gordon&HenryRS4.PNG File:Edward,Gordon&HenryRS5.PNG File:Edward,Gordon&HenryRS6.PNG File:Edward,Gordon&HenryRS7.PNG File:Edward,Gordon&HenryRS8.PNG File:TheThreeRailwayEnginesAwdry'sOriginalSketch2.jpg Category:Railway Series Books Category:Books